The present disclosure relates generally to line striping systems, such as those used for applying painted stripes to roadways and athletic fields. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to activation systems for self-propelled line striping systems.
Line striping systems typically comprise carts that include a gas-operated engine that drives a pump. The pump is fed a liquid, such as paint, from a container disposed on the cart and supplies pressurized fluid to spray nozzles mounted so as to discharge toward the ground. Conventional line striping systems comprise walk-behind carts that are pushed by the operator, who simultaneously operates the spray nozzles with levers mounted to a handlebar for the cart. Such a handlebar typically comprises a fixed pair of handles that are used to orientate swivel-mounted wheels at the front of the cart. These handlebars require the operator to manually actuate the spray nozzles to determine the length of each stripe and the interval between stripes, while physically pushing and turning the entire system.
Line striping carts can be pushed by self-propelled trailers that attach to the rear of the carts, such as at a ball and socket hitch. Each trailer includes a gas-operated engine, separate from the pumping engine, that drives a hydrostatic propulsion system. An operator sits on the trailer and grasps the handlebar of the cart. The hydrostatic propulsion system is typically operated with foot pedals that leave hands of the operator free to manipulate the spray nozzle levers of the cart. In order to facilitate application of straight-line stripes, the front swivel-mounted wheels can be locked to promote straight-line movement of the cart. The pivot-point between the cart and the trailer at the hitch still allows for steering of the system by “wiggling” the cart relative to the trailer. These systems reduce operator fatigue, but still require operator judgment in applying the stripes and are bulky and difficult to maneuver.
Conventional line striping systems utilize compressed air to actuate the spray nozzles. Spray nozzles that utilize compressed air react slowly to activation. Thus, a delay results between the activation and the actual spraying process, which can generate stripes of varying lengths. Additionally, generation of compressed air requires powering of an air compressor that adds weight, cost and complexity to the line striping system.
There is a continuing need to increase the consistency and accuracy of lines produced by the striping system, while at the same time reducing operator fatigue.